


Dream

by KippieHValentine



Category: The Lost Boys (1987), The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, No Beta, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top David, i just really love these boys, slightly out of character david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KippieHValentine/pseuds/KippieHValentine
Summary: Michael hasn't been sleeping properly... Asleep during the day and awake at night. It almost feels like he's a vampire all over again. He runs into an all too familiar face and is thrown headfirst back into feelings he wanted to forget.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The ending to this is a little open-ended. I also apologize that the smut/porn portion of this is sort of janky. I pretty much wrote this in one sitting.

The sun had long since descended below the skyline when Michael was finally awoken from his nap by the sound of a gentle tapping. Though, once he had come to and was staring at the ceiling the sound stopped… As if it had been there solely to wake him from slumber. If he was being honest with himself his nap had certainly lasted far too long. And, for as long as it was he still felt thoroughly exhausted. A groan left his lips and he lifted a hand to rub at his eyes. The room around him was still and silent now that the tapping had stopped and he had to wonder if everyone else in the home had fallen asleep by now as well. Just how late was it? He rolled onto his side, eyes searching for the clock. When they locked on to it he grimaced. Midnight. No, just past midnight now. He let out a muffled ‘shit’ as he jolted upright in bed. What was going on with him lately? He seemed to be sleeping more and more during the day and staying up late into the night. It was almost as if he were… He shook his head before he could even finish the thought. Absolutely not. The bloodline had been severed already. Maybe he was just getting sick. His brother had had the flu recently and perhaps he was coming down with the same. He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead but couldn’t really tell if it felt hot or not. Of course he wouldn’t be able to tell. What had he been expecting? He rolled his eyes at himself and rose from the bed, walking his way through the room and to the window. He placed his hands lightly on the lip and slowly pushed it up until the cool night breeze brushed against his torso. One hand patted around for the box of cigarettes he’d left on his nightstand. Once they were in hand he drew them to him and pulled one from the sleeve. With a familiar ease he lit the tip, tossed the box and lighter back to the nightstand, and leaned his weight against the windowsill.

The moon was shining brightly tonight, lighting the area almost as well as the lights on the street did. In the distance he could see the boardwalk, alight and as lively as ever. The town never seemed to sleep or slow down. He envied the people who were able to continue on like nothing had happened. Ever since killing the vampires he felt like his own life had fallen into shambles. He took a drag of his cigarette and let his gaze wander over the yard. He really shouldn’t be worrying himself over the past like this… Not anymore. Life had moved on. A moving shadow caught his eye and he felt his heart skip a beat though he wasn’t entirely sure why. He stood still for a moment, waiting, holding his breath as if that would somehow help him. After what felt like an eternity he came to the conclusion that nobody was there. He was certain he’d seen someone… His brow furrowed and he squinted into the darkness but couldn’t quite discern where they’d gone. He moved a hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose. He was losing it… getting paranoid over nothing. He needed to relax and wind down… Maybe a walk could help him clear his head. Or perhaps, a speedy ride through town. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a final drag of his cigarette. He snubbed out the tip, tossed it through the window, then slid it closed and turned away. His feet carried him almost silently through the house and he felt for a moment as if he were in a daze… At least until he stepped out the front door. The wind brushed his face and brought him back to reality, tousling his hair and ruffling his clothes.

Michael made for the sidewalk, focused only on getting out and moving around for a bit. However, another movement in the darkness caught his attention and he came to an abrupt halt. Someone was playing a prank on him, surely… It had to be as simple as that, right? He sighed and crossed the yard in an uncomfortable attempt at finding the culprit. Maybe he’d find nothing and affirm that he was going crazy. Maybe he’d find some teenage kid messing around. He rounded a tree and heard a rustle. At first it was in front of him but when he took a step forward he heard it again, this time behind him. Now he was certain he was being pranked… He turned quickly and eyed the yard as if it could give him the answer he was looking for. A deep breath in, then out, steadying his voice. “Alright, I know you’re here…” He did his best to sound intimidating as he glared into the darkness. The voice that responded to him was one he hadn’t been expecting and it sent a shock of fear through his chest. 

“Littering, Michael? Really?” The tone was joking but it sent a shudder through his body all the same. 

“David?” No, that could be it. He must be going crazy. David was dead… David was gone. But that voice was unmistakable. Nobody else sounded like that… Nobody else could instill fear in him like that. He turned on his heel so quickly that his head spun and he sincerely hoped he would find nothing. He could chalk it up to going insane… seeing things, hearing things. His heart sank, however, as instead he came face to face with the all too familiar blond haired man. He hadn’t changed a bit since the last time he had seen him. Since the time he thought he had killed him. 

“In the flesh.” The vampire held his arms out, sweeping one across his chest, mocking a bow. 

“How…?” Michael tried to form a better string of words but only succeeded in his mouth hanging open, resembling that of a gasping fish. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” David joked as he began to pace around him. “I guess that makes sense when you stab someone in the heart, right?” He smiled as he rounded him again. The expression unnerved him… Something akin to an animal stalking its prey. “Well, come on, say something. Take a breath. Blink. Or do you intend to not breathe until you die?” It was only then that Michael realized he’d been holding his breath. He inhaled quickly and took a step away from the man, trying his best to retain some form of composure. David laughed at that. Really laughed. One hand moving to cover his chest. “If I’d have known you’d react like this I would’ve shown myself sooner.” 

“You’re supposed to be…”

“Dead? I know.” David grinned, teeth seeming to glint in the moonlight. “I am.” He confirmed. “You see, Michael…” He paused for a moment, examining the human. “No, nevermind.” He shifted his footing, pushed his hands into his pockets, and nodded to the sidewalk. “How about a walk, hm? And a little chat.” 

“Why would I want to go anywhere with you?” Michael’s voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears.

“Well it’s either that or I follow you anyways.” 

“You can’t just-”

“Can’t I? Or what, Michael, you’ll stab me again?” Another unnerving smile. “I don’t think you have the balls to do it a second time.” He flicked his head toward the sidewalk again. “Shall we?” It didn’t really seem as though Michael had much of a choice. If he had to go along with it, though, he was going to ensure there was a decent bit of space between himself and the vampire. As they stepped onto the sidewalk Michael walked along the very edge, keeping enough space that he could run in case something went wrong. Outrun a vampire, though? That was almost laughable. Still, it was the best plan he had for the moment and he decided it would just have to do. David, surprisingly, didn’t seem to force him. 

“So what do you want to talk about?” Michael finally asked as the silence began to drag on. 

“You, Michael.” 

“What about me?”

“You’re not sleeping well, are you?”

“How do you-”

“I’ve been watching.” David smiled again. “Something is bothering you, isn’t it?”

“Why would something be bothering me?”

“I don’t know. You tell me, Michael.” 

“Nothing is bothering me.” He stated more determinedly. 

“Nothing?” The blond’s eyebrows rose. “So you’re not having trouble sleeping?” 

“What does it matter to you, anyways?”

“I hate to see you struggling.” 

“That’s bullshit.” David looked at him curiously at that. “You don’t give two shits. You’re probably glad I’m struggling.”

“So you are.” Shit… He had caught him there. “Don’t get it wrong, Michael. I don’t hate you for what you’ve done. I’m angry. I’m hurt. But I don’t hate you.” David gestured to the boardwalk. “We first met here.”

“And?”

“It’s funny how short of a time we really knew one another before you killed me, isn’t it?”

“What are you getting at, David?”

“Nothing.” The man smiled again and it felt like the scenery around them was melting away. Michael closed his eyes as his head spun. When he opened them again his heart lurched in his chest. They were no longer at the well-lit busy boardwalk… Instead they were in the familiar and uncomfortable darkness of the caved-in Hudson Hotel. David was standing in front of him again, though his smile had seemingly faded along with the boardwalk. “So what is it that’s bothering you? Do you feel guilty?”

“How did we get…”

“Answer the question.”

“Do I feel guilty? For what?”

“For what?” David laughed darkly. “Killing us. All of us. My brothers. My friends. My family. You killed all of them, Michael. That blood is on your hands.”

“I’m not the only one...”

“No, but it was your idea. You and your brother.” David moved slowly, almost lethargically and plopped himself on the couch. “How is Sam, by the way?” 

“Fine.”

“That’s good. Hate the little brat, of course, but I know you’d be upset if something happened to him.” Michael wasn’t sure he liked the way that was worded… Something about it made him uncomfortable. 

“Why are you really here, David? Enough bullshitting me.”

“Wow, what crawled inside you and died?” David leaned back in his seat. “I’m here because I’m worried about you. I wasn’t lying before. Are you having trouble sleeping because you miss us?”

“I don’t.”

“Do you miss me?”

“Why would I miss you?”

“We had a special bond, you and I… Didn’t we? We were close.” 

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Then you’re blind.” David leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he smiled up at him. “You’re going to stand there and deny how much you cared about me? Deny how much you trusted me? Deny how much you… loved me?” The words brought a cringe from Michael and he stepped back.

“I didn’t love you. I hated you.”

“You know I can tell when you’re lying, right? You’re not very good at it for starters… and I’m not exactly human, remember?” 

“What do you know, David?” Michael gritted his teeth. “I’m glad I tried to kill you.”

“No, you aren’t.” David smiled, holding a hand out. “If you were, you wouldn’t be here now.”

“I didn’t have much choice. What did you do to me?”

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“Then how did...we even get here?”

“Does it matter?” David closed and opened his hand once, a clear gesture that he expected Michael to do something… Grab it? Hold it? He didn’t know. Michael moved on instinct, slapping the hand down.

“It matters to me.”

“Jesus, Michael. I don’t remember you being this emotional.” The blond sighed. “Killing us must’ve really done a number on you.” 

“Stop saying shit like that.”

“It’s true.” David pushed himself to his feet and closed the distance between them again. “Look me in the eye and tell me everything I’ve said is wrong.” Those blue eyes locked on his and he felt like he was suddenly frozen to the spot. David had always had that effect on him whether he wanted to admit it or not.

“It’s…” His words got caught in his throat and he swallowed hard… hoping that somehow they would dislodge and he could force them out. Staring into those eyes was starting to make him dizzy… He took a deep breath. “It’s not…” He couldn’t get anything else out. Just a stuttering, stammering mess as he tried to form words. If he was being honest with himself he knew he was lying. Or, trying to at this point. He took a moment to stare the vampire down before trying to avert his gaze.

“See, I told you you’re not good at lying.” The blond smiled. “Why can’t you just admit it? What, is it too embarrassing? There’s nobody here to hear it except me, Michael.”

“I can’t.”

“I loved you too, you know? In my own way. I know I wasn’t good at showing it. Never much of an emotional type, unfortunately.” David drew his hands up, cupping either side of Michael’s face and drawing his gaze back. “You don’t have to lie when you’re here. You can be honest. There’s no harm in it.” 

“No harm…” Michael repeated the word but his mouth had gone dry. “I can’t just say those things…”

“Then don’t.” David shrugged a shoulder. “Doesn’t matter much to me. I already know the truth. And now you do too. That’s what I was here for. To help you realize it.” Michael stared back at him, mildly confused and at a loss for words. “Don’t worry. It stays here. Between you and me.” David leaned closer and Michael could feel the chill of his skin as he spoke. “I’m sorry that things ended the way they did.”

“I…” He wanted to say that he was too but he wasn’t sure if it would matter or help at this point. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against David’s. His skin was cold but something about it felt comforting to him… like he could relax even if only a little bit. He felt David’s hands on his shoulders and felt him squeeze lightly. It was the only gesture he got before he felt him lean forward and press a chaste kiss to his lips. At first Michael wasn’t sure that that’s what it was but after a moment of thought he decided it was the only thing it could be. He felt himself tense for a moment, unsure entirely how to react in response. It took him a fraction of a second longer to decide before he decided ‘fuck it’ and leaned in to return the gesture. It felt strange at first, kind of like kissing something that had been in the fridge for a long time. He wanted to laugh at that thought but decided it was probably best not to. Despite the feeling he did have to admit that something about it felt strangely...right? Like this was how it was meant to be. Supposed to be. He pressed a hand to David’s back and decided if it were just this once… Just for now… He was okay with it. 

David had moved closer to him, practically pressed against him now as he drew his fingers to the black t-shirt he’d left home in. He vaguely remembered putting it on but wasn’t sure when. He was acutely aware of the article being removed from him and thrown somewhere on the floor but became distracted by the sensation of cold lips on his neck. A strange sensation but a somehow pleasant one all the same. If he could form any coherent thoughts he’d think that perhaps this was wrong… That he should get the hell out of here while he still could. But the rest of his brain was overridden with other thoughts and he deemed them far more important. He became aware of his belt being tugged from its loops and the zipper of his jeans being pulled down. But the fog overtaking his mind kept him from really taking note of when they had moved back to the couch and fallen onto it. When David had taken off his own clothes… When they had become pressed together and in such a compromising way. He became aware of their situation again only when David’s hand had begun its work on his member. 

The somewhat cold temperature of David’s grasp would’ve been uncomfortable Michael thought… instead he found that it aroused him more… David had gone silent, not really speaking or making so much as a sound as he worked him to life and sent heat through his body. It was like he knew exactly the right way to touch him… All the right ways. He didn’t put too much thought into that, though, all things considered. He momentarily lost his focus as David’s free hand retreated to a different part of his body. He’d never really done things like this with another man, not necessarily because none of them sparked his interest but because he had never seen a reason to. David, though, seemed to know what he was doing. Whether it was from experience or word of mouth was unknown to Michael. Either way he was kind of glad for it. If being prepared stung like this he couldn’t imagine how much worse it’d be if they had simply gone in head first. Pun, he realized, not intended. Each of David’s fingers seemed to almost expertly explore him… pushing and pulling, shifting, dragging. He had begun to breathe a bit harder but didn’t really make a sound until he felt his fingers press against a bundle of nerves inside him. The sensation was like a jolt of electricity flowing through him, ending with a tingle in his fingers and toes. A sort of gasped, raspy noise left him and David glanced up, offering a crooked half smile as he pressed into him again, drawing the same noise from him. “Interesting…” was all the vampire said as he sat up, freeing his fingers and shifting to press his member against him instead. The question on his features wasn’t spoken but Michael knew what it was all the same.

“Go.” Was all he managed himself. It was enough, though, and slowly David began to enter him. At first the sensation was a bit uncomfortable… It wasn’t necessarily bad but he wouldn’t say it was good either. He supposed that was only natural but he truly hoped it wouldn’t last long. His eyes moved to take in David’s expression and noted that his eyes were closed, lips pursed, hands clenched tightly in the cushions of the couch beneath them. He was waiting… A dull ache found its way to Michael’s chest though he couldn’t put a name to what it was. He wanted to say it was okay but found that forming any sort of sentence right now was impossible. Instead one of his hands moved to lightly grip the vampire’s arm. It seemed to be enough as David shifted to give a rock of his hips. The sensation he’d been feeling up til now seemed to fade with each continual movement and soon he found himself leaning his head back, lips parted in silent pleasure. He wasn’t sure he expected it to start feeling quite that good… not really… And yet each time David moved he clenched his hand on the man’s arm and struggled to focus on anything else. One of the blond’s hands had found its way to the back of his leg, hooking just under his knee. The couch gave a creak beneath them, clearly protesting the weight and movement of their bodies. Ultimately, though, it went ignored as David’s pace slowly began to increase. When he shifted, pushing in at a new angle, Michael felt more than heard himself groan. David paused for a moment, eyes moving to lock on his as a curious expression crossed his features. Curiosity soon turned to smugness as he repeated the movement and received another groan in response. What a bastard. Michael clamped his teeth down on his bottom lip, not willing to let David hear any more until that expression left his face.

“Don’t be that way.” David chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. “It’s okay. Let me hear you. It’s just the two of us.”

“Shut up, David.” Was the only thing he managed as he shifted his hips and drew one leg up to hook on the vampire’s hip. “Are you waiting for something or what?” 

“Hm…” David chuckled again but ultimately resumed his pace, shifting and rocking into him in time. Warmth trailed through Michael’s limbs and settled in his stomach, twisting and churning as he focused on the feeling of his newfound partner inside him. It just wasn’t enough… Not quite… Not yet.

“David…” The mention of his name brought his attention to him once again and Michael had to look away to get the words out. “Faster…” It was embarrassing that he was reacting like this. And yet he found that he was desperate in a way. Maybe he should’ve done this sooner… Let David do these things. Well, what mattered was it was happening now. The vampire didn’t seem to hesitate, simply rocking his hips faster, harder. The couch beneath them creaked again and Michael thought about telling it to shut up. Now THAT was crazy. No doubt about that one. A particularly hard thrust brought a moan from Michael and one of his hands flew up to grip at the armrest of the couch behind his head, tightening in the fabric. He wasn’t sure if he actually heard the pop of a few stitches or if he just imagined them. His other hand remained locked on David’s arm, blunt nails digging into the skin there. David’s thrusts continued, jarring his entire system and leaving him desperate until he began to move with him, almost desperate at this point for release. The blond took mercy on him, one hand moving to wrap around his member, pumping along in time to his thrusts. Michael’s eyes squeezed shut as the world began to spin around him. His lips parted and he wasn’t sure what exactly left his lips as he tumbled over the edge. 

He did know, however, that whatever it was brought a chuckle from David’s lips. A chuckle and a quiet inhale - as if the bastard even needed to breathe. He became aware of the sloppiness and urgency behind David’s own thrusts and knew that he, too, was getting close. He drew his hands to the man’s neck, drawing him down into a rough kiss. He didn’t pull away until he heard him groan and felt him falter. He thought he heard David say his name when he finally let him pull away and the man fell over the edge as well. It was a strange sensation… being so full all at once. And then the sensation began to fade as David pulled himself free and leaned back on his heels. If he was still human he assumed he’d be trying to catch his breath the same way that Michael was now. Instead he was simply looking down at him, a smile playing on his lips. “Stop staring at me like that.” Michael groaned, moving an arm to cover his eyes. “Lay down or something. You’re making me uncomfortable.” David laughed, the sound seeming much less nerve-wrecking than it had earlier. 

“Yeah, okay.” He felt his weight on him as the vampire laid down, chin resting against his shoulder. “So…”

“When did you become so talkative?”

“Who knows.” The man drew his arm away from his eyes and smiled up at him. They fell into silence for a moment… Michael not really knowing what to say and David seeming to be completely content not speaking. Finally the gnawing thought in Michael’s brain weaseled its way back to the surface.

“How are you here, David?”

“That’s the real question, isn’t it?” The vampire hummed. 

“You shouldn’t be alive…”

“I wasn’t really alive anyways, was I?” 

“Cut the shit.”

“Yeah, okay.” David finally relented. “Do you really want to know?”

“I do.”

“Even if it hurts more?”

“Why would it hurt more?”

David pushed himself up a little until he could press a kiss to Michael’s lips. When he pulled away he was smiling again. “I’m not really here, Michael. You really did kill me back then… I know that hurts to hear but it’s the truth.” The words felt like a thousand ton weight in his chest. “This is just a dream. I’m just a dream. How else would we have gotten here so quickly? I was pretty powerful but I’m not THAT powerful.” Silence fell over the room. Michael wasn’t sure if he believed him or not. “It’s time to wake up now, Michael.” David drew a hand through his hair. “You can’t stay here forever. You have a life to lead.” Michael closed his eyes, shaking his head. “Try not to let that guilt keep eating away at you, alright? No hard feelings.” When he opened his eyes again to look at David, the blond was gone and he was staring instead at the wall of his room. His brows furrowed in confusion and maybe even of anger. Was it really just a dream? It had felt so real… And yet here he was in bed… Exhausted but certainly not in the old hotel and David was nowhere in sight. He gritted his teeth, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into his pillow. He thought he could still hear David’s laughter… Somewhere… Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for the tug on all of our collective heartstrings with this ending. But, like I said, it's sort of open ended. You can interpret it either as Michael actually having a dream to deal with the guilt he feels. OR you can see it as being very real, David still being alive, and this being his way of telling Michael to let go of what happened and move on with his life.


End file.
